


Rebuild

by AgentyinL



Series: Rebuild [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentyinL/pseuds/AgentyinL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a loner. He never talks to anyone besides his one friend Gabriel. Dean Winchester rules the school. He gets the girls, and throws THE parties. However, neither of their lives are especially perfect. One day, an accident occurs. A life is saved, and a life is owed. The two must work together to rebuild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright my first supernatural fanfic! I hope that you guys enjoy! :D

Castiel sat at his cafeteria table. The other seats surrounding the table were empty. Castiel stretched out an arm, and reached for the hamburger which sat on his lunch tray. He then, picked it up and ate it. He savored the sweet explosion of flavor produced by the hamburger, until it was interrupted.

“Hey Cas!” Gabriel exclaimed, as he took a seat besides Castiel. Cas nodded in Gabriel’s direction, still chewing. “You really need a bigger variety of foods,” Gabriel noted, observing the sole hamburger which made up Castiel’s entire lunch. Cas just shrugged. Suddenly, from across the lunch room, came tons of hooting and yelling. The two directed their line of sight in that general direction, to see the jocks. The two didn’t know what was going on, but this wasn’t unusual. Cas squinted a bit, wanting to get a better look. Some people shifted, and in the middle, he saw the top dog of the school, Dean Winchester.

 

Dean heard hooting all around him as he sucked on the girl….what was her name? Oh, right, Julia. As he sucked on Julia’s face. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, the two of them seated onto of their lunch table. His hands were on the blonde’s waist, and her hands were around the back of his neck. In Dean’s head, he secretly just wanted to get this make out session over with. It wasn’t that he hated it, it’s just that he didn’t particularly like it. However, he had standards to live up to. He’s known as the lady killer here. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the girl…..Julia pulled away from dean. A bit of drool trickled down her chin. A hand slammed into Deans back, followed by a “Nice!” the girl then stood up, and simply walked away, her face bright red. 

“That’s our Dean!” One of Dean’s friends, Lucifer cheered. Dean averted his eyes towards the less populated side of the cafeteria. Over there, he saw a guy staring directly at him. He had dark hair, and even from across the cafeteria, Dean could see his striking blue eyes. Castiel Novak. Castiel quickly looked away, as did Dean. 

 

“You done lovingly admiring your crush?” Gabriel asked with a smirk. At those words, Castiel started coughing, choking a bit on his hamburger.

“What are you talking about, Gabriel?” Cas asked, wiping his mouth. Gabriel’s smirk grew. 

“Oh you know what I’m talking about. You’ve got the hots for the lady killer,” He says, waggling his eyebrows. Cas knits his own together.

“I do not. I’ve never held a conversation with him before, and he most likely doesn’t know that I exist,” Castiel replied simply. “Also, I don’t fall for people.” Gabriel just smirks. It is true that Castiel has never before had a boyfriend, or girlfriend. He had no idea how all of that love stuff worked. He did however, know his sexual orientation. Gay. He had a little crush before, but nothing like love.  
Castiel picked up his tray, and began to walk away, as Gabriel smirked after him.

 

“CASTIEL!” Gabriel called. Cas turned his head toward his friend, as he slammed his locker shut. “Will invited me to Dean Winchester’s party tomorrow, and he agreed that I could let you tag along. So tomorrow, you’ll experience your first high school party. Well, more like your first party, period.” Castiel tilted his head to the side a bit.

“I never said that I wanted to go, Gabriel. Parties aren’t what I’d consider “fun”. To loud, to many people. To many wasted people, so I’ve heard,” Castiel informs Gabriel. He slips on his backpack, and turns to walk back to his house.

“Hey, hey, wait, wait, wait! Are you even a human being? Whattya mean you don’t want to go!? Come on, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Look, I’ll just make you go to this one party. If you don’t like it, then I’ll never bug you again. Come on,” Gabriel begs. Cas sighed and looks away. “I swear on my dead dog Molly’s grave that you will have the time of your life. Or at least you won’t regret going.” Cas groaned, and looked at Gabriel.

“Fine, I’ll go. But just this once. Believe me this’ll be like hell for me,” Cas agreed, against his will. Gabriel smiled, and raised his arms above his head as a declaration of victory.

“Alright it’s tomorrow, starts at 8, ends at who knows when. It’s at Dean’s house. Be there, or I’ll pick you up. Your choice,” Gabriel quickly explained, brimming with excitement.

“You can pick me up,” Cas mumbled in response.

 

“Hey, Lucifer,” Dean greeted, as Lucifer approaches him. 

“Yo Dean. Oh, and by the way, I invited Gabriel to your party tomorrow,” Lucifer said, as he collapsed on the couch next to Dean. Dean looked over at him, and shrugged.

“All right, I don’t see a problem with that. Gabriel comes to most of ‘em,” Dean contemplated, picking up his coke off of the small table besides the couch. 

“Well, yeah, but this time he’s bringing his friend. Ah, what’s his name? Um, loner, never talks to anyone. Um…..trench coat, loser. Oh, Blue eyes?” Lucifer listed, trying to describe Castiel. At this Dean instantly recognized who Lucifer was describing. Castiel’s coming? Why? He never comes? Dean laced his fingers together, trying to figure out the strange feeling that was brought forth at the thought of Castiel attending his party.

“Oh yeah, that guy, Castiel I think his name was. I guess that it’s fine. He really can’t do any harm,” Dean said nonchalantly. Lucifer nodded slowly. I mean, he can’t cause any harm, right? 

“Well, yeah, but some people might not really approve of him being there. He might shut down the epic environment with his overwhelming depressing aura. I mean, really. He does usually just fade into the background, but he does give off a sad feeling whenever he’s in the room. I really hate it. Whenever I look at him I just sense the negativity. Maybe you shouldn’t invite him,” Lucifer argued. At this, Dean felt a prick of anger. That isn’t what he thought of Castiel. He never sensed any sad aura or anything like that coming from him. 

“Give the guy a break. Maybe that’s just what you think of him. As you said, he’ll probably just fade into the background. Give him a chance,” Dean stated, a hint of anger in his voice. Lucifer looked a bit surprised, but just chuckled.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Lucifer laughed. 

 

It was lunch once again, and Castiel sat at the same seat at his same table. Gabriel was still in the lunch line, so he sat alone. He looked down at his burger, and observed the smooth bun, and where it curved in, and broke where he took a bite. His jaw moved up and down as he chewed on the hamburger. Suddenly, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Hey, uh, Castiel,” The voice said. Cas jumped, his head snapping up. That voice didn’t belong to Gabriel. Standing before him was Dean Winchester. Why is he here? Dean had an awkward smile on his face, and was rocking back and forth on his heels a bit. “So, I heard that you were coming to my party tonight.” Oh right, he did promise Gabriel he would go. Castiel’s stomach twisted in nervousness at the thought of attending Dean Winchesters party. He’d never been to a party before, and now this? He really didn’t want to go. He was terrified.

“Yes, I suppose,” Castiel mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with Dean. Dean’s awkward smile grew a bit.

“Well, I hope to see you there,” Dean said. He then opened his mouth as if he was going to say more, but then closed it and turned away.

“Woo! Look at you two hitting it off!” Gabriel exclaimed, plopping down next to Castiel. Castiel flinched again, turning to face his friend. Cas looked at Gabriel, annoyed. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. That’s the first time you guys have ever talked, I’m proud of you guys. So this means that you’re definitely going tonight, right?” Castiel growled.

“Do I have to?” He asked. Gabriel nodded, with a smirk on his face. Castiel huffed, and looked away.  
“I’m not going to have any fun. I’m only gonna stand awkwardly in the corner the whole time, or be picked on all night. I’m really not in the mood today. Also, if you haven’t noticed, people don’t tend to like me. I’m sure that they won’t want me there,” Castiel argued.

“Well, it seemed like Dean wanted you there,” Gabriel replied, raising his eyebrows. Castiel nodded, and looked back at Gabriel.

“I don’t have anything to wear to the party either,” Castiel tried. It was true though. Castiel had no fancy clothes. 

“Just wear that trench coat that you used to always wear over jeans and a white shirt or something. Anything’s fine. It’s not like you’re going to a ball or something,” Gabriel laughed. Cas hung his head in reply.

 

“Um, excuse me?” Castiel asked, his voice weak. Castiel’s uncle, Metatron, stood before him. Castiel tried to avert eye contact as he spoke. “Have you seen my trench coat?” 

“That piece of shit? Why the hell are you looking for that?” Metatron asked, with his normal scowl. Castiel’s palms began to sweat.

“Well, um, it’s just that I’m going to a party tonight, and I thought that I might wear it….” Castiel said, trying to speak loudly so that his uncle wouldn’t make him repeat himself. Metatron looked completely stunned at this.

“You got invited to a party? You?” He asked. “Who in their right mind would invite a pussy like you to their party? What did you do to get an invite? Promise them your body for a night or something? Not that anyone would want that,” Metatron laughed. A lump started to form in Castiel’s throat, and his face began to sweat. After a moment of silence, Metatron finally said, “It’s on the floor of my closet.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel mumbled. He then quickly made his way to his uncle’s room. Quickly retrieve it, quickly retrieve it. 

Castiel finally reached his uncles closet. He pulled open the door, and scanned the small walk in closet. He zeroed in on his precious trench coat in a crumpled heap on the floor in the back of the closet. Castiel’s heart sank. He was just about to bend over and grab it, when he was suddenly roughly shoved against the wall in front of him, from behind. His body collided with the wall, and he was filled with fear.

“Now Castiel, you really can’t except to be able to dirty my room with your putrid aura and get away unscathed, now can you?” Metatron asked, as he forcefully spun Cas around. He then grabbed Castiel’s wrist, and dragged him out of the closet. He threw Castiel into the bed, his back hitting the bed frame. Cas grimaced in pain, and lifted his eyes to see his uncle’s fist coming down towards him. WHAM! Cas gasped, as his uncle punched him right in the gut. He then proceeded to bury his foot into Castiel’s stomach, and slam his head against the bed frame. Cas looked up, bleary eyed. The world was wobbly. “Now get your sorry ass up and get that filthy trench coat out of my closet,” Metatron hissed.

For a moment Castiel sat there, waiting for the pain to bubble down to a standable level. After that, he got to his feet, and dizzily wobbled back to his uncle’s closet. He bent down, and reached for his precious coat. He grabbed it, and turned around. Cas rubbed his temple with his free hand, trying to dull the aching headache in his skull. He then hurried out of his uncle’s room, as fast as he could, so he wouldn’t catch him again.

Metatron’s house was fairly big. No-let me correct that. Metatron’s house was gigantic. He was the owner of Heaven Corp. . His house had tons of potential bedrooms for Cas. However, his real room lay in the basement. In the basement, there were two sections. There was the nice, carpeted, warm, furnished section where guests came. Then, there was the hidden section. The place with no rug, no heat, and nothing but a cot, and a small dresser. This was Castiel’s room. Cas did, however have a nice room upstairs whenever there was company. Cas loved company. Whenever people were over, he could stay upstairs. He could eat nutritious food. He could have a nice room. His uncle wasn’t allowed to hurt him. Although, after the guests left, Metatron would punish Cas even worse than usual.

Castiel plopped down on his cot after he was done slipping into his trench coat. He stared at the cracked, concrete wall before him. Maybe this party will be a good thing. I’ll be out of the house. Plus, Gabriel will be there. Although, he probably would get an extra beating for going out when he returned. You deserve it, you worthless piece of shit. Yes, I do. 

 

“SAM! C’MON WE’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!” Dean yelled to his brother, Sam. 

“I know, I know, I’m done Dean,” Sam responded, turning the corner. He held up a cardboard box full of the Millers’ photos. Dean’s face melted into a smile and he nodded at his brother. 

You may be wondering, why does Sam have a cardboard box full of ‘The Miller’s’ photos? Well, the answer to that is that Sam and Dean live alone in a small, apartment. You can’t throw a party in a small apartment, right? They use their old family friend’s house, the Miller’s. They’re fine with it as long as they don’t make a mess. Soon, however, they were going to move in with their non-related uncle, bobby. Then they wouldn’t have to use others’ houses.

Dean looked around quickly, and gave the house a thumbs up. “Yup, it’s all good. Now people should be arriving at any moment Sammy,” Dean called to his brother.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel go to Dean's party. Let's just say that.....Castiel doesn't have the best time. He does begin to realize something though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT! Here's chapter two! I'm going to try to post one chapter per week! Enjoy!!!!

Castiel sat in the passenger seat of Gabriel’s car. He looked out of the window, and watched all of the houses, trees, lawns, and sidewalks racing by. The sky was a deep blue, slowly fading into night. It was 8’oclock PM, and they were on their way to Dean Winchester’s house.

“Hey, Cas, you haven’t said anything the whole way there. Speak up man,” Gabriel chuckled, shooting Castiel a sideways glance from the driver’s seat. Castiel shrugged, and tore his attention away from the window, and directed it at Gabriel.

“Well, let’s see. I’m currently on my way to a party which I’m dreading, because my friend, Gabriel, is forcing me,” Cas sarcastically explained. Gabriel replied with a tsk. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you’d rather be at home,” Gabriel said. It was true though. Thinking about it, he’d rather be nearly anywhere else besides ‘home’. What is home anyways? People say that home is where the heart is. It’s where you’re surrounded by people or things that you love. You’re supposed to feel warm, safe, and secure at home. Thinking about it, Castiel wouldn’t call that place his home. 

“Alright. I may manage to have a somewhat okay time,” Castiel admitted, giving a weak smile. At that, Gabriel chuckled.

“Yeah, I hope you manage,” He replied, looking ahead. Looking forwards, through the windshield, Castiel could see a big house, with cars lining the streets around it. He could practically feel the vibrations coming from inside of it. They were approaching the Winchester’s house.

 

“Hello Dean,” Crowley said. Dean whipped around to face his friend, who greeted him with a smile. “Nice party,” Crowley continued, with his thick British accent. Dean nodded in response.

“Thank you Crowley. I take it that you’re looking for someone, or something?” Dean asked, with a raised eyebrow. Crowley slapped him on the back, and gave him a grin.

“You know me all too well Dean Winchester. Now, have you seen Meg?” He asked. Dean let out a sigh, and scanned the floor. He thought back to the arrival of every one he could remember.

“Oh, yeah. She’s in the kitchen I think,” He answered. Crowley’s smile grew.

“Thank you sweetheart,” He said, as he took off towards the kitchen. Not even a second later, a hand lightly slammed down onto Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey Dean!” Lucifer exclaimed. There were a few other people standing with Lucifer, including Lilli, and Andy. Lucifer held two drinks in his hands. They were both contained in red solo cups. He held one out for Dean, and Dean reluctantly accepted it. “Well, good news is that Cashew or whatever his name is isn’t here.”

“Yeah, he probably won’t show,” Andy chimed in. Dean just shrugged.

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal. Let’s just focus on who’s here now,” Dean said, trying to steer the conversation away from Castiel. At that, Lilli stepped forwards, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Like me?” She asked, in a low seductive voice. This didn’t bring forward a single spark inside of Dean, but he still put on a pleased grin.

“Exactly like you,” He said, his eyes wandering down to her chest, which was nearly all on display. Just put on a remotely full shirt for god’s sake.

 

Castiel stared intently at Dean’s front door. It was a glossy wood, and had a nice, decorative window in the middle of it. His heart was going a bit faster than usual. A party. I’m about to step into a high school party. Where did I go wrong? The door then flew open. A random guy, that Castiel had never seen before stood at it. Gabriel glanced back at Cas, and walked in. Castiel followed.

It was loud. Loud, and crowded. There were people everywhere that you looked. There was loud talking, screaming…..and moaning all around as well. Loud music boomed through the house. Castiel instantly wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. He looked around, observing the people around him. It was an overwhelming sight. By the time that Castiel looked back towards Gabriel, he was already long gone. Castiel’s heart raced faster. He wanted to leave right now. Or at least find the least crowded room. He quickly shoved through the crowd, and made his way to what seemed like the living room. There weren’t that many people taking up space in that room. Cas made his way to the back corner of the room, and leaned against it. I’ll just stay here until Gabriel’s ready to go.

“Where’s Sam?” Ruby asked, glancing around. Dean glared at her, not answering. God he hated this bitch. He just wanted her to leave his brother alone. 

“Sam’s right here,” Sam said, coming up behind her. Of course. Ruby grinned at Sam, and spun around to face him. “Hey Ruby.”

“Hey Sammy,” She greeted, walking up a bit too close to him. Dean knew that her intentions definitely weren’t pure. He didn’t know what exactly she was after, but it wasn’t her brother’s heart. He wanted to drag her away from Sam, then drag out of their house, and off of a cliff. He didn’t exactly know why, he just really hated her. Dean then felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“Dean, there you are,” Lilli said, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Dean gave her a half smile, and followed her as she turned on her high heels.

 

“Hey there, Castiel,” someone said. Dammit. Please by some miracle just let this person be saying hi, and moving on. Or, maybe let this person be trying to hold an actual conversation with me. “Guys check this out! Castiel came!” A few other people flocked over to them. Cas recognized most of them. Lucifer, Ruby, and Raphael. 

“This is so strange to see you outside of school. I thought that you were eternally bound to your house or something,” Ruby said, absentmindedly twisting her hair. Castiel didn’t respond, he just looked away. Lucifer held a bottle up, and shook it a bit

“You you know what this is?” He asked. Castiel didn’t respond. “It’s something called whiskey, which contains something called alcohol. You look pretty tense there, maybe you should try it,” Lucifer grinned. Cas just looked away. So they were planning to get him drunk, and make him do something life ruining, right? The thought of drinking alcohol did scare him a little though. He’s had whine and whiskey bottles smashed on his head before. Also, his uncle got extra violent when drunk.

If possible, Castiel just sunk back into the corner even more. “I’m good. Please..leave….me alone,” He choked out quietly. At that, everyone burst out into laughter.   
“Oh, but we could never do that. You just look so lonely,” Raphael said, with an evil grin on his face. Cas yet again just looked away. Maybe if he just ignored them, they would go away. 

Hah, nope. His face was grabbed by Lucifer, and the bottle was shoved against his lips. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, and he tried to kick Lucifer’s shins, but his kicks were weak, and probably barely even tickled. Cas tried to keep his mouth clamped shut, but he forced the bottle in. Lucifer tilted it back, and the liquid streamed down his throat. It burned. It really burned. It just kept coming. Lucifer wouldn’t let him go. Cas’s eyes teared up, and he was starting to feel lightheaded. Just let it end. 

Finally, Lucifer released him, with the bottle containing a bit more than half of the liquid remaining inside. Cas coughed, and gasped for air. His mind felt a bit foggy, and he felt dizzy. He yet again, leaned into his corner.

“You ready to have some fun now, Cas?” Lucifer asked, moving in a bit closer. Castiel put up his hands in defense. 

“Just…..leave me alone,” He said, as least slurred as he could manage. He probably failed though, because the small group started laughing again. Lucifer then turned around, and nodded at his friends. They all smirked in response. What’s going on? Castiel felt a bit of fear. Maybe I was better off at “home”. He probably could’ve thought of a way to escape, but his thoughts were too cloudy. 

“Alright, come on now Castiel,” Ruby said, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. Raphael latched onto the other one. Castiel tried to shake them off, but barely managed to sway them. 

“Let’s go,” Lucifer commanded. The two began to drag Castiel forwards. He tried to dig his heels into the floor, somehow stay still, but he was failing.   
“Let….let me go,” Castiel slurred slightly. This time, the three ignored him, but their smirks grew a bit. 

They were dragging Cas through the crowd and towards the front door. Well, this wasn’t looking good. Were they going to beat him up? Lock him up? Maybe kill him?   
“Hey, guys, what’re you doing?” Someone asked from behind us. The two people holding me, turned around, turning me around with them. Standing before us was Dean Winchester. His hair was a bit messy and Cas could see his amazing green eyes through the hazy/blurriness of his vision. His features, for some reason seemed very sharp, and……nice. Well, oh great someone to join in the fun. 

“We’re just taking Cas here out for some fun,” Lucifer said, clapping his hands together. The two others nodded.

“How about no. Just leave the poor guy alone,” Dean stated, his features shifting into a stern and serious look. He felt the grips on his arms relax, then disappear. 

“Relax Dean, we were just joking around,” Lucifer said, putting his hands up.

“Plus it’s just Castiel, not like it was anyone worth anything,” Ruby added. Dean narrowed his eyes at her. His hate for her grew a bit. 

“Nobody on this planet is worthless Ruby. Now all of you, scatter, or get the hell out of my house,” Dean growled, his voice rising. The three looked surprised and awkwardly walked away. 

What…but why? Why would someone stand up for me? Especially Dean Winchester, against his friends. Castiel stared at Dean in amazement. 

“Hey, sorry about them. Are you alright?” Dean asked. Cas nodded shyly, trying to avoid eye contact. He could feel his cheeks flushing, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol, or something else. “Well, I’m happy that you could make it. I didn’t realize that those guys were such douchebags. That was my fault. But, while you’re here why don’t you have some fun.” Dean smiled, looking into Castiel’s eyes. Cas’s heart started to race a bit faster, and he felt butterflies in his stomach. Dean’s smile was so beautiful…..no. What the hell was he thinking? Thank god he wasn’t wasted, just tipsy, or who knows what he would’ve done.

“Parties…um….parties aren’t really my thing,” Castiel mumbled. Yeah, that’s what Dean figured. This must be like torture to the poor guy. He looked absolutely terrified. He also looked very uncomfortable talking to Dean. 

“Wait, um, you came with your friend right? I could try to find him for you,” Dean offered, looking behind his shoulder. That’s right, Castiel had completely forgotten about Gabriel. Castiel nodded at Dean. 

“Hey, Gabriel!” Dean called to Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel whipped around. It looked as if the two of them had been talking for a little while. Sam waved at his brother, glancing at Gabriel, then towards the wall.

“Yeah, what’s up Dean?” Gabriel asked, looking quite happy. 

“Castiel is looking for you. He’s down stairs, and he seems completely terrified,” Dean replied, pointing down the steps behind him. 

“Oh man, I completely forgot about him! Dammit!” Gabriel yelled, as he speed walked past Dean. “Sorry Cas!"

 

Castiel stood near the front door, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He was very tempted to just leave. The front door was behind him. This was his opportunity.  
“Hey Cas! Sorry that I kinda ditched you!” Gabriel exclaimed. Cas sighed in relief at the sight of his friend. “Are you alright-hey wait, your cheeks are all red. You also look a bit wobbly. Have you been drinking?” He asked, with a grin.

“Not by choice,” Castiel mumbled. “And I was right. I hate this.”

“Aw digit I thought that this’d be you’re big high school debut, or the day when you realized that you love parties and socializing! Well, guess I was wrong. Oh well, I won’t drag you around to parties anymore,” Gabriel sighed. “but wasn’t there anything remotely enjoyable about this thing so far?”

Dean. But Castiel couldn’t say that. He didn’t even want to acknowledge it himself. “Nothing,” Cas said. However, Gabriel must have noticed the look on Castiel’s face, so he wiggled his eyebrows, and gave him a smirk.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked, stretching out the word sure. Castiel quickly nodded, and looked away. “Meh alright, fine. I’ll take you home you antisocial party-pooper,” Gabriel agreed.

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled. Of course he was being a burden to someone again. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Parties come any go,” Gabriel said nonchalantly, still smiling. Whatever you say. “Well let’s at least say goodbye to the host,” Gabriel suggested. Cas very much so wanted to say no, let’s not, but he just nodded in agreement. Maybe it’ll take a little while to find him so at least I’ll have time to get my thoughts together-

“Hey guys, is everything alright?” Dean asked. Of course. We whipped around to face him, and I moved to the side, trying to hide behind Gabriel.

“Yeah it’s all good. We were actually just leaving,” Gabriel explained, grabbing Cas’s shoulder, and shoving him out from behind him. “This one isn’t having the best time. There was something that he seemed to be happy about though.” Gabriel shut up. Cas could feel his face getting hot again.

“Oh, well that sucks. But at least something good happened, right Castiel?” Dean asked, giving his beautiful smile again. Castiel tried to keep his gaze off of Deans deep green eyes. 

 

Of course, someone just then pretty forcefully bumped into Cas from behind. Castiel wasn’t very balanced at the moment, so he fell forwards, right into Dean. FUCK.   
Cas fell into Dean’s warm chest. Thank god he ducked so that their faces weren’t pressed together, but still. Cas quickly jumped back, his eyes wide, and his jaw clamped shut. His heart was practically jumping out of his chest, and his face was on fire.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked. Gabriel looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. Cas tensely looked around for a second, then spun around, and quickly hurried forwards. He threw open the door, and sprinted away from the house.

 

Dean stared ahead of him, watching as Gabriel gave him an apologetic shrug, then hurried after Castiel. Why did he just run away like that? Oh well. Dean turned back around, to face the inside of the Miller’s house, and all of the people in it. He didn’t however, notice Meg and Crowley watching him with a smirk from the top of the stairs.


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a job interview, and Cas goes shopping for his uncle. Dean gets drunk, and does something dumb.

Why was Castiel walking down Main Street? He never went out for walks. Castiel also didn’t remember how he ended up on this walk. This was strange. Very strange. The sky was bright blue, without a cloud in sight, and the sun burned brightly. It was the perfect temperature as well. Nobody was walking around besides Castiel. He was simply walking down the sidewalk, directing his vision ahead. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean. This caused Castiel to stop in his tracks, and turn his head. Dean stood in the middle of the street, looking towards a shop on the other side. Move! Pay attention to the street at least! Then, out of nowhere a car came. It was headed straight for Dean, and wasn’t slowing down. Dean didn’t seem to notice this.

Castiel was filled with dread. His heart raced, and his eyes widened. Cas’s legs moved before his mind could give out the order. He sprinted at full speed towards Dean. I can’t let him die, I can’t let him die! The car was just a few feet away. Castiel forcefully shoved Dean out of the way, and turned to see the car coming straight at him, less than a foot away. 

 

Castiel sat up, his forehead beaded with sweat. He looked around his room, confused. A….dream? Why would he dream about Dean? His mind was still processing things. Just to make sure that this was real, he did a spot check. He felt his cot beneath him; he saw the dirty wooden floors, small dresser, and cinder block walls. Yup, this was his room. Cas rubbed his temples, his heart still racing. Why did I get so worried about Dean? This was the first dream that he could remember in a while. It did have about the same feel as his last dream, though.

“CASTIEL!” His uncle yelled down to him, breaking Cas out of his thoughts. Castiel jumped a bit, but swung his legs around the side of the cot, and got up.  
“I’m coming,” He responded.

 

Dean had a bothersome dream. He could barely recall the first part at all. What he did remember was something happened with Sam and Ruby. It was something bad. Sam ended up losing something, and being sent to…..jail? Well, Dean couldn’t really remember it, so it didn’t bother him. However, the part that came after that, he did remember, in detail. 

Dean sat on a plush chair in a fancy bedroom. The chair was a scarlet color, and it was quite comfortable. The room that he was in had a red color scheme. The temperature must’ve been around 70 degrees. For a short period of time, he just sat there, staring off into space. Then, the door at the front of the room slowly opened. In the doorway stood Castiel. His dark hair was attractively messy, and his electric blue eyes brought a greater light to the room. The only thing he wore was a satin blanket. Dean studied him, as Castiel seductively drew closer. Dean was shocked. Then, when Castiel was only a few feet from Dean, he dropped the blanket. Dean’s breath got caught in his throat for a minute, and his eyes turned dark. Castiel stepped forwards, then-

“Dean,” A voice said. However, Dean disregarded it, and rolled over in bed. “Dean,” the voice repeated, this time a bit louder. Dean responded with a strange muffled sound. “There’s pie for breakfast Dean.” At that, Dean shot straight up, his sleepy eyes wide.  
“Where’s the pie?” He asked, looking at his brother. Sam chuckled.

“Wow, you’re gullible. There’s no pie, but you’ve gotta get up,” Sam explained. Dean’s face fell, and he looked away. 

“You don’t joke about pie. Why do I need to get up, anyways?” He asked, grumpily.

“Well, for one thing, it’s one in the afternoon,” Sam began. Dean didn’t see his point. “And the other thing is that today is your job interview. It starts in an hour.”

He now saw Sam’s point. “Really Sam? You woke me up an hour before it starts? Can you give me a little more notice next time?” Dean asked. Sam laughed in response.

 

Dean sat in a plush chair, in an office, at Target. Although Dean ha had other interviews before, he was still slightly nervous. In front of him was a desk, and behind the desk sat a man. He was balding, and plump. His name-tag said ‘Zachariah’. 

Zachariah looked down at Dean’s resume, and then at Dean. A smile spread across his face, and he said, “Hello Dean.” He held out his hand. Dean grabbed it, and gave a firm handshake. 

“Hello, sir,” Dean responded. 

“I see that you’ve had multiple past jobs. It’s great that you have experience, but do you hop from job to job?” Zachariah asked. No, I just get fired a lot.

“No, sir. I’ve actually gotten fired from most of them,” Dena replied. Shit! Why did I tell the truth!?

“Well, it’s good that you’re honest. We do need people like that around here. So, Dean, tell me a little about yourself,” Zachariah said, still smiling. Well, he seems nice.

“I attend Eve A. Joan’s High school, was on the football team until I hurt my leg, and I go out a lot,” Dean answered. He then quickly added in, “and I like pie.”

“Well, I agree that pie is very good. Now, why do you want this job?” Zachariah asked. Should I be honest?

“Well, my living situation isn’t what you’d call ‘good’, and I have a family to support. My mom died when I was little, and I really do need the money,” Dean answered, honestly. He left out the part about his dad dying though. Zachariah nodded in response, leaning forwards.

“Well, Dean it was very nice meeting you. I will call you in a few days to inform you of if you have or haven’t gotten the job,” Zachariah said with a friendly grin. Dean once again shook his hand, and then was out of there. Knowing his luck lately, he probably wouldn’t get the job. 

“Hey! Dean!” Lucifer called out, running towards Dean. Dean turned in the direction of his friend. “Hey I was just about to call you! Raphael s having a little gets together in an hour. Wanna come? I Can drive you over now, if you want.”

“Alright, sure. Sounds fun,” Dean said. What he really wanted to do, was go home, eat some pie, and watch some TV. He was tired, really tired. Oh well, priorities are priorities.

 

“Now, Castiel, can you read these sentences to me?” Mrs. Karya asked young Castiel. At the time he was five or six. Mrs. Karya wasn’t his teacher. She was a second mother to him. Castiel stared at the page of the book that she had just handed him. He squinted, trying to put together the letters, trying to figure out how the words sounded.

“The….b….ear we-ent,” Castiel began. He was pretty sure he was getting it right so far. “to…..t..he store. At t….he….st…ooo….re, he apt.”

“Ate,” Mrs. Karya corrected. Castiel scowled down at the book. This was hard. How was he supposed to do this? It made no sense to him. “It’s alright Castiel, you could do it.”

“A….piece….of….of….,” Castiel squinted at the page. It was one of the weird sounding words, and it wasn’t short like ‘the’. “cheese,” He quickly blurted out, hoping he got it right. He supposed he did, because a smile spread across Mrs. Karya’s face.

“Good job, Castiel,” She said, pulling him into an embrace.

 

Castiel scrubbed the last dirty spot on the floor. Finally. It had been who-knows-how-long since he had begun. Castiel surveyed the hall, and out into a visible room. The floors looked pristine. He hoped that they were alright. Castiel placed the now filthy rag into the clouded bucket of water.

“Castiel, are ya done yet!?” His uncle yelled to him from somewhere in the house.

“Yes, uncle,” Castiel replied. There was silence for a second.

“Speak up you piece of shit!” His uncle yelled, even louder.

“Yes, I’m finished uncle!” Castiel yelled, trying to keep his tone steady, so it didn’t sound offensive.

“Finally, this only leaves us with about an hour and a half until my clients come. Now go buy some food for us! While you’re gone, I’ll inspect the floors. You better as hell hope that you did well on them,” Metatron said.

 

“So….Lili?” Raphael asked. Dean tried to avoid eye contact. What he wanted to say was “Hell no!” But, he decided to be nicer.

“Nah, I don’t think I’m interested,” Dean shrugged. Raphael and Lucifer’s eyes widened at that.

“Come on, she’s sexy as hell! You’re insane to let a chance like that go flying out the window!” Raphael insisted. Dean just shrugged in response. He was getting kind of worried, actually. He hadn’t felt anything towards a girl-romantically-in a very long time. Then, of course, there was also that dream he had. Dammit! He had forgotten about that until now. Why did he dream that dream about Castiel? Castiel was a guy! Plus he had barely even held a conversation with him! Just wipe it from your memory. 

“Well, are you into anyone?” Raphael asked. “Or, at least, interested in anyone?” An image of Castiel flashed into his mind.

“Ca-,” He began, but the second he began speaking, he cut himself off. What the fuck!? No! Castiel’s a guy, and I’m certainly not interested in him! “Well, no one in particular.” Dean could see a scowl on Lucifer’s face, as he gripped the arms on his chair. What’s his problem?

“Well, I’m sure that we can find you someone,” Lucifer said, his voice rough. Raphael nodded in agreement. Hah, good luck with that! 

 

Castiel walked out of the store, holding three bags in one hand, and two in the other. His uncle’s grocery list was quite long. Since he didn’t have much muscle, the bags strained his arms. Especially the bag with the vodka in it. That was a slightly terrifying experience, trying to get that man to buy him a bottle of vodka. It went something like this:

Castiel nervously rocked back and forth on his feet. He hated talking to people, especially strangers. How was he supposed to ask a random person to buy him a bottle of vodka? The next person who walks by. Of course, it just so happened to be a shady looking man. Castiel’s mind screamed at him to not say anything, but he really just wanted to get this over with.

“U-um excuse me,” He began, his voice cracked. He shakily pulled out a $20 bill. The man stopped, turned, and looked at him. “Would you please buy me a bottle of vodka? You can keep the change.” The man just stared at him for a second. No-he was taking Castiel in with his eyes. The look he had made Castiel feel very uncomfortable. Maybe he should just run…..

“Alright, I’ll do it. Is the vodka for you?” The man asked, with a scratchy voice. Castiel shook his head. The man grabbed the twenty out of Castiel’s shaking hand, and walked into the store.

About five minutes later, the man walked out of the store. He had two bags in his hands. He turned, and handed one to Castiel.

“Thank you,” Castiel mumbled, looking down, slipping the bag around his small wrist. Good thing that the bag wasn’t see-through. Suddenly, the man’s dirty fingers were on Castiel’s chin, forcing is upwards. Castiel’s entire body tensed. He was forced to look the man straight in the eye. His eyes were dark, nearly black.

“Speak up, and look a man in the eye when you’re talking to ‘im,” The man said. He then dropped Cas’s chin. Castiel sighed in relief, his heart still racing a bit. However, as the man walked past him, he planted a firm, quick, slap on Castiel’s ass. Castiel let out a small whimpering noise, and his face instantly turned bright red. Fear and disgust coursed through his body, as he scurried away. I really hope that I NEVER have to do anything like that again.

That was how it happened.

 

Before they all left for main street, they all had more than a bit to drink. Especially Dean. Raphael and Lucifer were far ahead of him, Dean stumbled, trying to catch up. However, his vision was blurred, and his mind was foggy. It was hard to walk in a straight line. Or even a kinda curved line.

“Hey Dean! You alright?!” Raphael shouted back to him. 

“Yup,” Dean replied, the best that he could manage.

 

Castiel was almost off of main street, when he was grabbed from behind, and pulled into an alley. His heart rate instantly spiked. Is it the man from before? Castiel was slammed against the brick wall, and holding him there was Raphael. Fuck.

“Wh-what do you guys want?” Castiel asked, his voice quiet. Lucifer stood in front of him, his hands in his pockets.

“You really should speak up when you’re talking,” Lucifer said, with a smirk. So I’ve been told. “Well, anyways, you’ve had quite the effect on Dean.”

“What are you talking about?” Castiel almost whimpered.

“He defends you, and I can tell that he thinks about you a lot,” Lucifer growled, his smirk twisting. Dean……defends me? He thinks about me? Happiness started to spread through Castiel. It must be a joke, right? Who would defend me, or think about me in a positive way? The happiness boiled away.

“I have?” Castiel choked out. Lucifer slowly nodded in response.

“Now, I want you to leave Dean alone. Don’t talk to him, don’t look at him, don’t even think about him,” Lucifer hissed. Alright, can do. 

“We’ve barely held a single conversation, I think that you may be mistaken. We don’t really talk anyways. I don’t think about him, and I don’t look at him,” Castiel said, his voice a bit louder than before. What in the hell am I saying!? 

“So you’re saying that you think Dean is infatuated with you, whilst you couldn’t give a rat’s ass about him?” Lucifer asked, obviously getting pretty pissed off. Castiel simply nodded. That’s not what I think at all! BAM! Lucifer’s fist connected with Castiel’s face. It hit him square in the jaw. Castiel gasped in pain, although he experienced much more every day. 

“Remember what we said,” Lucifer growled, stalking away Raphael released Castiel, and followed. Castiel fell to the ground, rubbing his swollen jaw a bit. He slowly made his way out of the alley. Fine. I can stay away from Dean. I won’t look at him, or think about him either. Why would any of this matter to me anyways? Dean is just a jock. A jock that stood up for you. No, that was just a lie. Dean is an ass-butt just like the rest of them. He’s another snobby popular who I-

At that exact moment, Castiel froze. He saw Dean in the middle of the street. Was he hallucinating? Dean looked out of it, and hobbled around. He looked as if he was trying to catch his balance. Then, out of the corner of Cas’s eye, he saw a car. It was coming straight towards Dean. He’ll move, right? The car grew closer, and still no reaction from Dean, who had come to a halt in the middle of the road. What’s wrong with him?

Castiel cupped his hands around his mouth, and yelled, “Dean! Get out of the road!” No response. Castiel’s heart raced at at least 1000 MPH. It felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. Correction-it felt as if a weight that weighed a ton had been chucked at his stomach. He felt pure fear. Dammit! It was too late for Dean to walk away and miss the car. The car didn’t look like it was slowing down. What should I care? I despise Dean. However, Castiel’s heart, and legs betrayed his thoughts.

This is the perfect opportunity. I’ll shove Dean out of the way, and have myself get hit. Finally, I’ll be able to die. I’ll be able to escape this hellhole. Cas sprinted as fast as he could towards Dean. Shove him out of the way. Castiel was in the street, a foot away from Dean. He extended his arms towards Dean, the car just a few feet away.


End file.
